Family Bonds in the Past
by MysteryNameSan
Summary: Just Read The Story You Lazy Bums. Lol. You'll like it! It's when Goku leaves to train with Uub, Goten hates his father, and now Goten and Trunks accidently went into a time machine Goten found near the wastelands, and the machine dissapeared when Trunks bumped into Goten, pressing the button. What will happen next?
1. Too Little, Too Late

Family Bonds in the Past.

My other Dragonball z story lol xD. If you're going to judge badly on my story, than hop off. I'm sure your story isn't good as mines. Enjoy my other story! ^_^

Goten is now 17, and Trunks, 18. Both boys been through so much in their lives. Ev

Even though Trunks has given up on training, which makes Vegeta dissapointed, Goten has still continued training on with his father. Unfortantualy, Goku went off training with Uub later on when Goten was 15. Even though Goten was mad at Goku, he still continued on in training. Everyday, and I mean EVERYday, Goten would train for 5 hours. Goten isn't the same childish, naïve boy he used to be years ago. He has learned so much through his experiences. With Trunks working in Capsule Corp, both friends haven't had time hanging out with eachother.

One day, Goku decided he finished his training with Uub and return home to reunite with his family. AGAIN.

"Well Uub, you're training ends here. You are very powerful." Goku grinned, both of them high up in the tower where Dende and Piccolo are.

"I have to thank you again Goku for having faith in me, and believing that I'm strong." Uub smiled up at him.

"Yeah, well it's time I go back to wife and family." Goku smiled, thinking about Chichi and her cooking, and Goten and Gohan. Goku's face saddened for a moment. He remembered saying to Goten how he had to leave.

***FlashBack***

"Guys, I'm going again."

Everyone, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Trunks, Marron, Ox King, Piccolo, and Dende all stared at him with shock.

"WHAT?! How come?" Gohan shouted with demand.

Uub appeared behind Goku shyly.

"Guys, this is Uub. He has an extreme power I believe he can release." Goku said gently.

Chichi began to cry. "B-But...honey, you can't leave us again! We love you!" She fell against Goku's chest sobbing.

Gohan looked down, also Pan, in Videl's arms wimpering. "No, grandpa Goku, don't leave me!" She began crying as well.

"Aw com'on sweet Pan, big girls don't cry!" Goku said gently, holding Chichi in his arms.

"I'll be back soon. I'm not going to train forever!" Everyone nodded, Vegeta and Trunks with their glare stare, as usual.

Goku came to Gohan and hugged him, then Pan, then Videl. Then Trunks. But when Goku stood in front of Vegeta, Vegeta sticked out his bro fist. (LOL)

"Kakarot, you better return back. We didn't finish our fight." Smirked Vegeta.

Goku smirked back. "No problem Veggie." Vegeta glared slightly and Trunks giggled.

Next was Goten. Oh no lol.

Goku walked up to his youngest and grabbed his arm softly. "Son, you know I-"

Goten jerked away from his father's grasp. "YOU JUST LOVE LEAVING ME DON'T YOU?! GO OFF WITH UUB, I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN." And with that, Goten went Super Saiyan and flew off destroying everything in Bulma's house. Everyone was shocked. Their eyes glued to Goten as he flew off. Young Pan began crying more. Goku just stood there, wide-eyed. His son hated him. He collapsed and tried his best not to cry.

Goten flew away as fast as he possibly can, making sure nobody was following him. Tears were falling down the 15 year old's face. But he remembered what Vegeta had told him and Trunks, 'men don't cry.' Goten knew he had to prove he can be stronger.

***End of FlashBack***

It's been 2 years since Goku and Goten ever saw, or spoke to eachother. As Goku remembered those flashbacks while flying home, he quickly erased it as he was almost approching Bulma's house, as he expected everyone to be there. But Goten.

Goten was far far away to the wastelands training. Training for the past 5 hours, non-stop. It was a hot weather, so he had his shirt off, showing off his 6 pack. (MEOW LOL ;) ). Goten is a well built teen. His chest his more big and built, so are his arms, tough, and muscular, just like the rest of his body. Standing 6'0 tall. He was throwing fast punch and kicks everywhere, in his Super Saiyan 2 state. He ascended level 2 at 10 years old, but he never managed to unlock it ever again until he started training.

Goten stopped for a moment, and landed on the ground, letting the soft cool wind go through his body. Going through his wild spiky hair. Goten still looks very much like Goku, but his hair has gotten a little longer.

Goten remembered how much of a wimp he was when he was 15. Being 5'5. He wasn't well built as his father or brother. But hey, people can change.

There was a little puddle next to Goten. Goten looked at his reflection. That scar he has on his left eye. He remembered that fight he had with Goku, and Goku gave him that deep cut into his left eye.

***FlashBack when Goten was 12***

Goten was going through some changes when he was 12. He didn't know what he was doing, or what was between right or wrong.

Goten was wondering around Western City by himself, after he was hanging out with his friends Adam and Mark. (Who are still his friends). Then these two robbers came running towards Goten and grabbed him. Police officers came running too with guns.

Robber A: Try getting us without shooting the boy!

One of the robber had Goten in a headlock and had a pocket knife against Goten's neck.

Goten grunted and glared up at the robbers. He couldn't take fightimg these to stupid evil guys everytime.

Goten went Super Saiyan and blowed everything and everyone from the whole block. The huge explosion caused many people to scramble with fear out of the city.

Goten shot up to the air and pointed his hand to the ground.

"Try defeating me disarmed!" The 12 year old shouted, then shot a blue Ki blast at buildings and stores, blowing everything up.

Just as he was gonna blast the last building, a strong hand grabbed his arm, looking around, Goku grabbed his son and pulled his arms back, making Goten become weak. The last other persons he saw behind Goku was Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta. Then they all teleported back to the dome shaped house Goten was born in.

Goku standed right infront of Goten outside.

Goku raised his arm, letting the other guys go home. Gohan went inside while Trunks and Vegeta flew home. Gohan watched through the window just in case.

Goten looked up to see Goku with his furious face.

"GOTEN I AM ASHAMED OF YOU. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Goku screamed. Chichi, appearing next to Gohan, gasping.

Goten sighed. "I think I'm the one who was protecting myself!" He said glaring back.

"THERE WERE THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE THERE YOU TOOK IT OUT ON. IF I WASN'T THERE, YOU WOULD'VE DESTROYED THE OTHER HALF OF THE CITY."

Goten looked down, then up scared.

"LOOK DAD..." Goten started, screaming back.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Goku screamed again, creating a Ki saw on his hand.

Before Goten could've speaked, Goku raised his arm, and used his Ki saw to slice/cut deep into Goten's left eye.

Chichi and Gohan gasped and screamed their heads off.

Goten was sent back crashing into a tree. Goten grabbed the left side of his face, that was bleeding like crazy.

Vegeta and Trunks came in and tackled Goku hard on the ground. Vegeta going Super Saiyan 2, punching him hard in the face, and Trunks going Super Saiyan doing the same.

"GET OUT OFF HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD, GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE." Goku said, kicking Vegeta and Trunks off at him.

Chichi fainted, Gohan holding her. Gohan couldn't protect his little brother. Tears were falling down his eyes.

Goten got up, but didn't have the balance to fly, ran off into the forest.

Goten approached a near by river, he went near the sand-water, fell to his knees, his arms on the sand, looking at his reflection. Blood was smeared across his left eye. He knew that was a permenant scar. He closed his eyes in anger, and with that, the thunder storm started, rain falling down from the sky.

***End of FlashBack***

Goten's flashback was interuppted by a strange power level coming to him. Trunks. Goten giggled.

"Whooaa. Hello there buff guy. Long time no see." Trunks said grinning.

Goten snickered. "Yeah, how you been?"

"Doing great, I'm the president of Capsule Corp." he said proudly.

"Yeah? Well I'm tougher than ever and I achieved the level of a Super Saiyan 3." Winked Goten.

The pink haired teens eyes widen. "No way! Show me!"

"Later man I've been training for 5 hours."

"Okayy, anyways, Goku is coming yo."

Goten frowned. "Oh boyy." He said sarcasticly.

"Come on man, you have to learn how to forgive!"

Goten rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." Just then, Goten felt a strange object near the wastelands.

"Trunks, quick, follow me!" Goten took off in the air, Trunks following him.

The both teens landed in a forest near a grassy land.

"What is it Goten?"

"Dude I felt a weird object around here!"

Trunks looked confused, then looked around.

Goten turned around, and saw this huge yellow and black machine hidden between these tree branches. "Aha!" Goten said flying over to it.

"GOTEN WAIT! You don't know what that thing is!" Trunks shouted, running towards him.

"Trunks it's a time machine. Dumbass." Goten snickered, punching Trunk's arm.

"Owww dude...sheesh, I hate to admit it, but you're way stronger than me."

Goten blushed than used his famous Som grin.

Both teens flew on top of the time machine, Goten, opening the roof, and jumped inside.

"GOTEN DON'T TOUCH ANY BUTTONS!" Trunks shouted with fear.

"I won't man I won't" He shouted back. "But how long has this been here? Has Bulma even noticed this Trunks?"

"I don't know. Maybe they forgot about it?" Trunks said, studying the spects of the machine. But as Trunks went to fly next to Goten, Trunks tripped over a wire, and fell on Goten, who accidently fell backwards, and pushed a red button. The time machine dissapeared with Goten and Trunks.

Author's Note~LoLoL um yeah my OTHER dbz story, I'll finish the We Are One sequel but You know what the hell, Ideas keep sticking in my mind. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll make another chapter! It's gonna be called, "Saiyans in Time" lol ~im bad at creating titles but you know...;) lol Review yo maggets...LOL JK love you viewers! 3


	2. Saiyans in Time

Saiyans in Time.

Goten and Trunks got up with a little headahce.

"Aghh, Trunks you dumbass!" Goten shouted, slapping the back of Trunks head. Trunks rubbed his head.

"Ow Goten what the hell! Anyways let's get out!"

Both teens jumped out. But they are not in the same place. It looks like they went back in time, and they are on an island.

"Where are we yo?" Goten exclaimed.

"You don't think we-?"

"No it can't!" Goten said terrified. "How are we going to go back? It looks like the time machine is busted!" Said the spiky hair boy, slamming his fist on the machine.

"Calm down! We'll think of something. Let's just go to my mom's house and-"

"No Trunks we can't! Remember Vegeta told us that during the Cell games, future you from another future came? What if that changes something here?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "Wait. What time are we in?"

Goten's eyes widen. "I don't know. But hold up, I feel another presence. Let's hide!"

"Alright.." Trunks said, hiding the time machine into his capsule and both ran behind a rock.

A strange small yellow man with green eyes, wearing an orange cape, and wearing an necklace that has a M on it. Goten's eyes widened more.

"..Crap.."

"No! Goten it can't be him..." Trunks said wide eyed too.

"Babidi.." Goten said angrily.

Babidi was walking around in circles. "I need more energy to create my own monster! If I only took a strong energy from a magical or mystical person maybe it'll bring more power to Majin Buu!"

Goten and Trunk's jaw dropped.

"We...we're in the time when we're fighting Majin Buu..." Trunks said fearful.

"So this means those two other grey guys didn't take Gohan's energy yet from that little container!" Goten said.

"We need to go to the tournament to warn them!"

"No Trunks! It's better to see it in action and stuff!" Goten said grinning.

"You're not making any sense!" Trunks glared.

"Anyways, let's teleport there!" Said Goten, placing two fingers on his forehead.

Trunks looked stunned. "You..know Instant Transmission!?"

"Yeah, sadly, Goku had to teach me that 2 years ago."

"Dad* Goten, he's your dad."

"Yeah whatever, let's go." Placing a hand on Trunk's shoulder and both teens teleported near the audience.

"Whoa nice dude!" Trunks said winking.

"Look! There's my mom, Bulma, Marron and Yamcha!" Goten said pointing on the other side of the tournament.

"Yes, but where's Gohan, Goku, my dad, Krillin and the others?" Trunks said looking around.

"Maybe they are eating over there at that small resturant thingy. Let's go over there and make sure!"

Trunks nodded and both ran to the place, also trying to escape from the security guards because they didn't have passes.

"Yo Goten, where do you think little us are?"

"Maybe running around, being trouble makers as we used too." Goten snickered.

"Poop." Trunks said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go!" And with that, both of them ran to find everyone else.

~~With little Goten and Trunks~~

Both boys were running as fast as they could from these two grey muscular men. Both had these 'M' symbols on their forehead. Goten was the one more afraid.

"Ahhh Trunks! I told you we shouldn't have tooken their little container!" Chibi shouted to Trunks, who was holding the little container in his arms.

"But I just want to know what's in this!"

"We have to get Gohan, Trunks!" Squealed the 7 year old.

"NO! He's with your father and my father, and if my father found out, he would polverize me!" Said the blue eyed saiyan.

Both boys get jumping and running fast, with the two muscular men 20 feet away from them. Both men glaring ahead at the two boys.

"I don't care Trunks! I don't wanna get killed!" Whimpered the boy, almost tripping.

A man selling cabage in the middle of the path, the boys ran over the carrage. Trunks, tripping over it but still running to Goten.

"AHHH MY CABAGES! UGH. BITCHES BE TRIPPIN." Screamed the man.

~~Back with the teens.~~

"Look! There's the place where they're eating!" Trunks said pointing at them.

"Cool! But make sure they don't reconize you!" Goten said frowning.

"Oh com'on! What about you Goten? You still look like Goku!

Goten snarled, than took a black cap, and placed it on Trunks's head. "Just wear this! Atleast it cover's your pink hair."

"Ight man but what about you?" Trunks said, trying to fit the cap on his head.

Goten looked over, to see a pony-tail hair thing, grabbed it and tied his little long spiky hair. "Who cares Trunks!"

"What ever, but let's wait for the right moment.

Just then, the two teens spotted their little selves running from the two men, 20 feet away. Goten's eyes widen, and Trunks gaped.

"Oh no! Here?! Now?" Goten said, gritted his teeth.

"Com'on let's save ourselves!" Trunks whispered.

"No Trunks! I'll take care of the two guys, stand aside and watch. Just trust me."

Trunks nodded, as Goten went beside the resturant place where Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and 18, piccolo, and Videl were eating.

As the little boys came running fast, Goten jumped out in front of them, grabbed them, than threw them inside the resturant.

Gohan, Vegeta and the others spitted out their food as little Goten and Trunks were thrown in by the 17 year old Goten.

Gohan and Goku stood up, as the others stared wide eyed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Gohan shouted, his ki rising, seeing his little brother whimpering.

Goten and Trunks were holding eachother, shivering. Gohan and Goku started walking towards the teen, but the 17 year old raised his hand, telling them to stop.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Goku shouted.

Goten looked at everyone with the scar he has on his left eyed.

"Shh Shh shh!" Goten shouted back, being impatient. "Just trust me! Stay back! All of you!" Goten said, picking up Videl, and nudging her to Gohan as everyone stood up, taking a few steps back, even Vegeta.

Just then, the two huge muscular man came barging in, and stood infront of the little boys, who are sort of crying.

The tallest grey man grunted and said "Give us the container back!"

"No!" Little Trunks shouted back.

The short muscular man took a step forward, raising his arm. "Then we will finish both of you off." Just as the two men were about to hit Goten and Trunks, little Goten let out a cry for help, without him noticing Gohan, Goku or the others, the 17 year old Goten stepped in, dashed towards the men, without them noticing, he screamed loudly with his deep voice, startling everyone. He tackled both the men with his strength.

Both men grunted and shouted loudly. The teen quickly got up from them and then picked up both men, and smashed them against the wall, the teens muscles showing off as everyone stared with an awe. Then the two muscular men escaped Goten's grab, and faced the teen.

"Well well, you're a very tuff one aren't ya?" The huge one said, coughing out blood.

"I had enough dealing with stealing and fighting for one day, let's finish this boy. You are clearly out numbered." Said the shorter muscular one." Smirked Goten, as he dissapeared within a blink of an eye, and appeared behind them, punched both of them hard in the back of their necks, crashing them hard into the ground.

Both got up and charged towards Goten, tackling him into the ground, but he got up fast, and smacked both of them with one arm. As the fight lasted for about 5 minutes, Goten was way stronger than them, as the two men lost their energy fast, Goten again tackled them to the ground, holding onto both of their necks, making it uneven for them to breathe.

Both of them were coughing out blood. "Agh! Alright alright! We're really sorry!" Both said at the same time.

"If you ever come near the little ones again!" Goten said, glaring harshly at them.

The huge one, grabbed Goten's arm, and said sternly, "We want our container!" He said, glancing left at the two little boys, who are wide eyed, mouth wide open, Trunks holding the container.

Goten got up, and walked towards little Trunks and grabbed the container from him and walked back towards the men getting up slowly.

"You want this? Go get it!" Shouted Goten, throwing it out the window as fast as he could, the container dissapearimg quickly.

The short one yelled. "You and those little boys will pay!"

"You'll never touch those boys, don't go near them ever again!" Goten yelled back, going Super Saiyan, making everyone in the room open their mouths wide, very suprised.

Older Trunks came in quietly, standing beside his friend, his black cap still on his head.

Both men glared, than took off in the air to find the little container.

Everyone was silent. Videl was the one who was way, way way more scared, suprised, she passed out onto Gohan's arms. Gohan was paralyzed with suprise. Goku and Vegeta stared at the teen.

The 18 year old Trunks placed a hand on his friend's buff shoulder. "It's okay bro, they're gone."

Goten hissed and cursed under his breath. Both looked back to see everyone, suprised and terrified.

Goku took a step foward, "Who are you?" Said stunned.

"You're obviously a saiyan, who are you!?" Vegeta said too.

Goten sighed softly. He looked back at the two little ones. He picked up the two shivering ones. Chibi Goten was crying a little and whimpering.

The 17 year old began craddling him softly, trying to settle him.

"Goten?" Said the 17 year old to the chibi.

Chibi stopped crying and looked up at the dark eyes staring back down at him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, no one is." He said cooing to him, also holding little Trunks in his other arm, and set both of them down.

"You two, I want no trouble from either of you again. Now go back to your mothers." Goten said firmly.

"W-Who are you?" Said chibi, scratching his left eye softly.

The teen knew he had to make a lie so both them could leave. Older Trunks was staring down at the little ones and at everyone else, hoping his friend won't mess this one up.

The teen knelted down next to them."Goten, I'm your uncle." Said the teen, lying. Everyone gasped, older Trunks had his arms crossed.

"No, you can't I never seen you!"

"Yes, I know, but now you see me. Come on, trust me." He said, patting chibi's back softly.

Goten slightly nodded. "Now little guys, I need you to go now okay? I'll see you two later, I promise." And with that, the boys ran off to Bulma and Chichi.

Goten got up, and brushed the dust off of him.

"U-Uncle?!" Gohan said, setting Videl softly on the small couch on the side. "You can't be my uncle..only one I had was Radditz..." Gohan slightly glared.

"How can this be?" Goku said, with his confused face.

"Listen guys.." The teen said, taking off the pony-tail thing off his hair, making his spiky jet-black hair moving along because of the soft wind.

"Gohan, it's me, Goten.." He said, walking towards his older brother.

Everyone stood there stunned..

"G-G-Goten?" Gohan said, almost choking.

Goten nodded softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I barged in like that you guys. I wanted to protect the little ones. And I'm from the future as you can see, but me and my dumbass friend over accidently found this abandoned time machine hidden within a forest, and he accidently bumped into me, and boom we're here." Goten said gently, placing his two fingers near his left eye, where his scar is.

Everyone just looked at eachother. "So...you're my brother right?" "Yes Goten, I already said, and I'm sorry I disturbed you guys."

"So who's your friend over there?" Vegeta said, folding his arm.

Goten faced Trunks. "Trunks."

Trunks took off the cap, showing his pink short hair, and his mid-blue eyes opening.

Everyone's jaw dropped again.

Goten and Trunks giggled a little.

Goku stood infront of Goten. Goten turned around and looked up at his father.

"So, Goten, are you sure you're my son?" Goku said looking lovely at his son.

Goten just stared at his father. No matter how much Goku put Goten through all these years and how much he was mad at his father, he knew he couldn't hate his father no matter what.

Goten smiled softly. "Yes daddy." Said the 17 year old. Goten's eyes widen. "Oh, I mean-"

But before Goten could say his next word, Goku pulled Goten to him, and gave his son a tight hug. Goten, also returning the hug, he grunted a little in the hug. Goku rubbed Goten's back softly.

"Proud of you son for stepping up and protecting both little you and Trunks."

Goten purred softly as Goku was soothing him softly, "yeah" Goen said softly.

Goku pulled away and said, "who were those men?"

Goten took a deep breath...but Trunks stepped in...

"Those two men are very dangerous. They are part of this little guy named Babadi, who's creating this unstoppable creature name Majin Buu. Those two muscular guys are evil and trying to look for powerful energy to take over with that container Goten threw out. They are part of Babadi's plan. His pals. Those M marks on their forehead represemt Majins. We need to stop them." Trunks said firmly.

Goten looked down, as Goku, Gohan and Vegeta stared with shock.

"No! It can't be! Why to us?" Krillin said joining in.

"I don't know Krillin, but our future is fine, totally fine, but it's upto you guys and me and Goten to create that good future from Majin Buu."

Goten also joined in. "Gohan, those two guys took your energy because you were fighting them in the stage later on." He said sadly.

Everyone looked sad and puzzeled.

"...Well we need to be ready for this Babadi guy and him creating Majin Buu." Piccolo said.

"We will eventually, but let's relax now." Trunks said, scratching his arm.

Goten sat down next to Videl, who was listening to the whole conversation.

"So...you protected all of us from those evil men?" Videl said, placing her hand softly on Goten's back.

"Yeah, well, we will soon."

Videl smiled a little and hugged Goten's arm softly. "Good job little brother."

Goten blushed softly and scratched the back of his head with his other hand.

"We are all proud of you, and Trunks.." Goku said gently, also looking at Trunks.

Goten got up and high fived Trunks. "You ready to fight Majin Buu again bro?" Grinned the teen.

Trunks shrugged. "Eh, not totally, but I'll give it everything!" They gave eachother Bro Fists...

Author's Note~~ Second chapter of Family Bonds in the Past! Here you go guys, keep reviewing guys! Don't be lazy Zambies, or I won't continue... Even tho I still will lol. Third Chapter is gonna he called, 'Get Ready Goten!' ^_^ It's going to be updated this weekend. Keep reviewing all! Good day!


	3. Watch Out Goten!

Watch Out Goten!

Everyone in the small resturant sat down and continued eating for a little bit, while Goten and Trunks were sitting on the couch a few feet away from them.

Gohan on the other hand kept staring at Goten. 'Whoa.' He said to himself. Obviously saying that because Goten is tall, muscular, and handsome.

"So Goten, how tall are you?" Gohan said starting a conversation.

"Well I'm 6'2" Chuckled the 17 year old. Gohan's eyes widen a little.

"No way! Stand up!"

Goten got up, so did Gohan. Goten is 4 inches taller than his brother, even in the present time. Making Gohan 5'9.

Krillin giggled. "Ha Gohan, you have a new competition."

Gohan growled a little. Goten patted his brother's head. "It's okay little big brother I'm here if they make you cry!" Hugging Gohan.

"Ay shut up!" Gohan snickered pushing Goten off him.

"How bout you Trunks?"

"...I'm 5'9 too Gohan." Winked Trunks.

Gohan sat down and continued eating. Goten was the one seeming more impatient.

"Uhhhh...Are you guys finished?" Goten said, slowly falling off the couch, making Videl giggle and with Krillin and 18.

Gohan chuckled. "No Goten, be patient."

"Nuuuu." Said the teen.

Goten crept up behind his brother and grabbed his brother's hair and smashed Gohan's face on the plate.

"EAT DARN YOU."

Vegeta, and Trunks chocked, and laughed hard.

Gohan got than began to tackle his younger brother, but Goten flipped over and tackled Gohan again hard.

"You saaack." Grinned Goten.

"Aye get off of me!" Gohan shoved his brother off of him.

Trunks thought for a moment. "Hey Goten!"

Goten turned around, "Yo"

"Dude you're handsome right? Alright take your shirt off and when the ladies come by, they can see your abs and muscles and you give them your sexy face and you know the rest." Trunks grinned.

Goten snarled and shivered. "No No No No Noo I'm good!"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO." Goten said growing impatient.

"Yess!"

"Dude come on I'm not doing it."

"Why not?! You embarresed to do it front of them?"

"Haha na not really, I'm just afraid of..."

"..of what?" Trunks winked.

"Well afraid that crazy fan girls will be like 'AHHH HAVE MY BABIES!'" Said Goten, dancing around. (Lolol)

Gohan and Videl spitted out their food and started giggling, while Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo choked on their food.

"LOOOOOOOL" Trunks said, falling off the couch, holding onto his stomach. "OH GAWD MY SIDES HURT."

Goku just stared down, staying quiet.

"Come on lil bro! Just do it! For mee." Gohan said, trying to finish off his laugh.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Ughhh fine. But only this ONCE! Never speak of it again."

Goten began taking off his shirt, his muscles showing off, his six pack, and ofcourse, his sexy tan skin. (I love Goten mkayy). Videl's jaw dropped for a moment, and Gohan gazed at his brother, while the others, even Goku and Vegeta looked stunned.

"...Holy Shit." Krillin and 18 said.

Goten looked at another direction, feeling dumbfounded.

"Bro! You're ...daym." Gohan said.

Videl..oh man...she couldn't keep her eyes off of Goten's body.

Goten only blushed and closed his eyes.

"Come on Trunks, let's just hurry." Goten said, walking towards against the wall.

"So much for being saiyans..." Vegeta mumbled, also laughing.

Goten shivered then closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He put his hands on his dark blue belt, slowly lowering his pants a little, and gave his wild smile. (LoLoL)

Trunks smirked. "Okay here comes 2 girls yo.." Goten glared at his friend, than looked at the doorway. When the two girls walked by and saw Goten, they both screamed and cheered,,, "HELL YES OH MY...I'D HIT THAT BABY." Then both girls ran away blushing

Goten put his other hand on his face and began laughing and blushed.

Everyone started laughing like no joke.

Then this middle aged man came by and saw Goten, then winked at Goten and gave him a blow kiss.

Goten' jaw dropped then looked away. "Nope Nope close the door!" He shouted, outting his shirt on.

"LOOOL OH MY GOD." Trunks said, holding onto his friend.

"Like I said guys, never speak of this again." Goten said sternly.

"Sureee Gotenn" Gohan said with his devil smile...

~~With those two muscular man (i forgot their name omg)~~

"Ugh that boy almost killed us!" Said the short muscular one.

"If he is the most poweful one, then we should take his energy!" Said the bigger one, looking for the container Goten threw.

"Hm, maybe, but we need to get him back. Let's go back there and take by suprise. But this time, we KILL him." Grinned evil the short one.

The huge one nodded softly, feeling uncertain about it.

"Look! It's over here!" Shouted the short one, pointing over to the container behind a bush.

"Let's go kill that teenager." And with that, the two man flew sneakily back to the resturant.

~~Back with Goten and the others~~

Goku just kept eating, trying to ignore what his son just now.

"Aw dad, sorry, they forced me too!" Goten squealed, clinging onto his father's back.

"Daddy's little boyy" Trunks said.

"Atleast I have one that loves me." Goten winked. Trunks gave his mad poker face.

"Hmph." Said Vegeta, half smiling.

Goku forced Goten off his back, making his son fall against the closet.

Everyone stared in shock a little.

"Geez dad, sorry we forced Goten to do that, don't get so mad." Gohan said gently, going over to his little brother picking him up, Trunks also supporting.

The two muscular grey man approached the little resturant, both hiding behind a bush.

"There he is! Next to that man he looks like." Said the big one.

"Good." Said the shorter one. "Let's just wait for those two over there helping him up go away, and then we both blast our ki to his stomach." He said, grinning evilly.

"You really sure you wanna do this? What if they find us?"

"Just sepress your energy and we will be fine!"

He nodded and both waited for the right moment.

"Goten, you alright dude?" Trunks said holding his arm.

"Yeah man, don't worry, that didn't hurt." Goten said, sticking his tongue out.

Gohan went to get his dishes and place it on the sink, and Trunks went to sit back down and took out one of his capsules to see if he still has the time machine. -he does-

As everyone continued on eating, a big yellow Ki blast came shooting fast from the window, and got Goten in the stomach.

"AHHH!" Goten screamed.

Goten was sent flying into the closet, with dishes a bowls falling ontop of him.

Gohan dropped his plates in shock, Trunks dropped his capsules, Vegeta, Goku and the rest spitted out their food, and stood up. Videl screamed in fear.

"No! Goten!" Goku yelled, and ran in the closet to get his son, Trunks stood infront of the closet waiting, wide eyed.

Gohan stood near the doorway. Angry. He's never been angry since the Cell Games.

He was trying to sense who shot his brother, but failed to see them.

Krillin ran beside Goku, who was carrying Goten out gently.

Goten grunted in pain, Trunks running next to him, holding him, as Goku let him go.

"Dude! Holy fuck! Are you okay?!" Trunks hugged Goten.

Goten still grunted but managed to say, "yeah yeah I am." He pushed Trunks away from him. Goku had his hand on Goten's back, rubbing it softly in circles.

"Son! Ugh who did this?!" Goku hugged his son, who was still breathing uneven.

Gohan came running too, hugging his father and brother.

"I-I didn't see who hit me.." He said, coughing out blood a little.

One employee came running in because of the shattering noises. "What's going on in here?!" Shouted the man. But shocked to see the teen coughing out blood.

Goten put his hand on his stomach through his shirt.

"Sir, please get me a towel.." Gohan said, still holding onto his brother.

The employee nodded and ran out to get it.

Goten quickly tried take his shirt off, but the pain he had on his stomach made him arch and groan, so Goku took off his shirt, everyone seeing a black and red blood comimg out from his stomach.

"Dude oh my god!" Trunks said standing infront of him, almost tears welling up in his eyes.

Goten opened his eyes and breathed softly. "I'm okay guys." He said, his voice still shaking.

"Okay?! Boy their's a hole in your stomach!" Vegeta yelled feeling disgusted and said seeing the boy like that.

The employee came in with 2 towels and gasped to see what he saw.

"Sir! You got shot in your stomach! We need to get you in a hospital!"

"No." Goku said. "It's okay just give us the towel!"

Gohan grabbed it and wrapped it around Goten's body softly.

Videl came infront of Goten, trying to fix the towels even since Ghan isn't the best at doing it. She looked up to see Goten smiling at her. She went closer to Goten and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you okay little brother?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

Goten blushed a little, his hand still against rhe towels, where his stomach is. "Yes, I'm feeling better, thanks guys. But please, can we leave now?" Goten fell against Goku's chest, and Goku wrapping his arms around Goten.

"Yes Goten." Gohan said, placing a hand on his brother's forehead.

Trunks gave Goten another black under shirt and a red shirt.

Everyone walked out slowly, and slightly stunned on what just happened.

They were walking near the tournament stage, near the waiting area. Goten standed against the wall, and slid down softly.

Gohan slid down next to him, and wrapped his arm around his brother. "You sure you're okay bro?"

"Yes big brother." Grinned Goten.

"We're all ready for the fight begin once they announce us to go on stage. Wanna watch?" Gohan said getting up, along with Goten. "Sure bro. And my stomach is feeling better guys don't worry about it alright?"

Everyone nodded but Trunks, who was folding his arms.

Just then, the two grey guys came in from the locker rooms. Everyone stared and glared at both of them.

'Oh great, just what I needed.' Goten whispered to himself.

The two men came up to Goten, while everyone was in a fighting stance mode, just in case.

"Well well well, if it isn't Goten. Am I right pal?" Spoke the short one. "Still suprised you survived that blast in your stomach?" He winked.

Everyone took that by suprised, and Goten's eyes narrowed, and took a step forward.

"You did that didn't you?" Said the teen, his teeth gritted.

Both men chuckled and walked away.

Goku glared harshly, then looked at Goten, who was ready to pounce on them.

He walked up to his son, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They must've done it. We will deal with them after the fight, just don't let your anger get the best of you." He said gently.

Goten obeyed and standed aside.

The announcer: Alrighty folks! Back to action! Next up for the Adult round, Videl versus, Spopovich (The huge grey guy omg I just figured out his name omg.)

Goten's eyes widened. "No!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"Goten...don't.." Trunks said, grabbing his best friend's arm.

"Who's Spopovich?" Gohan said.

"Spopovich is the huge grey muscular guy that was gonna hit little me and Trunks before. Remember?" Goten said nautious.

Gohan got worried then mad. "Oh no.."

Goku's eyes narrowed.

"What?! Videl, you can't fight this guy." Krillin said.

Videl looked at everyone confused. "I might not be stronger for him, but I can atleast try! If Goten can do it, so can I." She said determined.

"Videl, it's not the same what I did.." Goten said, grabbing her arm.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Videl...Me, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta and Trunks are saiyans. Well me, Gohan and Trunks are half saiyans, half humans. Saiyans are mystical powerful alien type of thing."

Videl's jaw dropped. "So...I've been training with half aliens?!"

"No, no. More like aliete warriors." Goten smiled. "It's not a bad thing to be a saiyan. I love being a saiyan."

Gohan gave his poker face. "Goten, you weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Oh Gohan you told her anyways but you're welcome." He grinned.

Videl looked down. Goten placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I know you are still strong. Even if you don't win, try your best, never give up." Goten said determined.

She smiled and playfully punched his stomach. "Alright little brother."

Goten moaned then held on to his stomach.

"Oops! Sorry!" She held onto him.

"Great, now I feel something wet on my stomach." Goten said.

"That's what she said." Trunks giggled.

"Trunks come with me, I have to get another towel."

"Alright, we'll be back guys." Both teens waved and ran out of the waiting area.

Announcer: Alrighty folks! We're ready! Spopovich and Videl! Please come out to the arena!" He said with his mic.

Both partners came walking out. Spopovich kept snickering and grinning evilly at Videl, who was trying not to make eye contact with him.

He went closer to her and whispered, "You die here."

Videl shivered and started walking faster onto the stage.

Once the two fighter faced eachother, the announcer said "Ready? Get set!...Fight!"

Videl got into a fighting stance. With that both fighters began punching and kicking eachother, while the Z fighters, espically Gohan felt uneven about this.

Author's Note~~ Alrighty guys! End of this chapter! The next will be called 'Gohan's Tragedy, Goten's Rescue.' I made this chapter kinda corny/funny but whatever zi wanted to make it fun *-* Keep reviewing/viewing guys! I appreciate it! =)


	4. Gohan's Tragedy, Goten's Sacrifice?

Gohan's Tragedy, Goten's Sacrifice?

Goten and Trunks ran into the locker room to get new towels.

"Wait Goten, why towels? They'll just bother you! Let's a like a medical bandaid to cover that area." Trunks said, grabbing a roll of bandaid.

"Yeah true." Goten took off both his shirts, and Trunks placed the bandaids on his friend's stomach.

Just then, both teens felt a strong energy happening near the entrence of the areana.

Goten's eyes widened. "Gohan! Videl! Oh no!"

Both of them dashed out of the locker room and near to where Goku and the others are.

Goten saw Gohan turning Super Saiyan angrily, and Goku trying to settle him.

Goten looked to the side and saw Spopovich placing his huge foot onto Videl's head. She was crying tears and blood out.

Goten was also angry. Seeing his sister getting hurt is the last thing he ever wanted.

Goten also went Super Saiyan, his spiky hair turning gold, and his eyes turning turquioze.

Goten dashed out towards Spopovich and Videl, Gohan also running after them, but Spopovich let go of Videl and flew 5 feet away from hurt. Goten and Gohan stopped dead in their tracks.

Videl was still squealing and crying, and Gohan went to her quickly and picked her up.

A strange purplish-pink man with wild white hair also came on the stage. Supreme Kai.

His other friend, who is tall, and also pink with white hair but had a stern look on his face.

Spopovich standed aside watching what was happening.

Trunks also flew in.

The announcer: Hey! This isn't a family reunion!

Goten faced him, "Ay man shut up!" Then turned around.

Goku was taken by suprise seeing these different people, but Vegeta just kept staring blank ahead, his arms crossed.

"Goten..." Gohan said, still holding Videl. "Bro, I need you to take Videl to the nearby hosptial, and go to Dende and get some sensu beans okay?"

Gohan gave Videl to Goten and he nodded. "Trunks stay here and support Gohan."

He took off to the hospital.

Once Goten reached the hospital, he quickly set Videl down on one of those medical beds. The paramedics came in with utilities for the injured Videl.

Satan Hercules came barging in and to see his daughter knocked out.

"W-Who did this?! Was it you boy?!" Hercules pointed at Goten, and was about to punch him but Goten grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down.

"D-Daddy! Please don't hurt him, it wasn't Goten who did this." Videl pleaded, telling her father, while grabbing Goten's shirt softy.

Hercules grabbed his daughter's hand. "Who did this to you sweetie?" He asked worried.

"It..it was..one of those guys..named...Sp..Spo-" She passed out again and Hercules became more worried.

"Hercules don't worry! I'm going to get something for Videl, just don't move okay?" Goten said, flying out of the window to the lookout where Dende and is.

After 5 minutes, Goten quickly landed on the lookout. Dende turned around in suprise.

"Who are you sir?" Dende said politely.

"Listen Dende, I'm Goku's youngest son, Goten, I've come from the future with my friend Trunks, and we'll explain it later but I need sensu beans. Gohan's girlfriend is injured badly by these to evil man. Majin Spopovich or whatever his name is."

Dende was taken by suprise but he nodded and ran inside to gather the sensu beans.

came beside Dende and asked who was this teenager. Dende explained

what the teen just told him and Popo nodded.

He rushed out and gave Goten a bag of 3 sensu beans. "This all we have for now , but make sure you go back quickly because this energy I'm feeling from the tournament now, something is wrong!"

Goten nodded and smiled at Dende. "Whatever happens Dende, make sure you try to protect everyone." And then he took off.

Another 5 minutes later, Goten landed infront of the small hospital in the tournament.

He rushed in, and went beside Videl, and put the sensu bean in her mouth. "Here Videl, just swallow this, and you'll be fine."

Videl swallowed the sensu bean, then her eyes shot wide open, and she sat up quickly.

"Goten!" She smiled widely. "I feel so much better!" Brushing the dust off of her.

Hercules smiled widely, and grabbed his daughter into a tight hug.

"AHHH MY SWEET VIDEL YOU'RE OKAY! Ahaha! I KNEW MY DAUGHTER WAS ALWAYS STRONG!" He shouted with pride.

Goten scratched the back of his head, giggling. But he felt something wrong back in the areana. It was Gohan!

Goten rushed out of the hospital and back to where everyone was. Once he ran out to the areana, he saw Gohan on the floor. He was so pale. He looked dead.

Goten gasped and ran to his brother, Goku beside Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled, shaking his brother, turning him around. "Brother! Are you okay?!" Gohan groaned in response.

Goten looked up and saw Spopovich and Yamu flying off in the air, snickering, holding the container.

"NO! I'm too late!" Goten said glaring, then started to fly fast towards the two men, but was cut off by Goku appearing infront of him and grabbed him, then loered his son back down softly and shook his head.

Gohan looked up at his brother. "I-Is Videl okay?" His voice shaking.

Goten knelt down and grabbed his brother's hand, "Yes, I gave her a sensu bean, and her father showed up there as well. Here have this sensu bean, Dende only had 3 so here's the second one.." He gave his brother one, then Gohan got up quickly and half smiled. "Thanks bro, I owe you."

"Where are those guys going?" Vegeta said, also walking on the areana.

"I know." Goten said, looking down. "Everyone, follow me." Goten went Super Saiyan and flew off into the air, with Trunks and the others following behind him.

With Spopovich and Yamu.

"Yes! We got Gohan's energy! What a fool he is. He showed off like that," snickered Yamu.

Spopovich chuckled. "Yeah, what an idiot. He wanted to show how strong he was. I bet his brother is much stronger than him."

"He probably is! Anyways, let's go give this to master Babidi. He'll be happy with this energy!"

Both men landed near a ground spaceship-thing. They entered inside to see Babidi there, waiting for them.

"Ahh you both returned. I thought you were going to fail be." Babidi said, almost laughing.

"Here you go master, the energy you needed for Majin Buu." Said Yamu, handing over the container.

Babidi grabbed ahold of it and looked at the little arrow on the container. It wasn't the energy he needed. Babidi only continued laughing and stared at Spopovich and Yamu.

"You idiots! This isn't the energy. It's nowhere near the power Majin Buu needs!" Growing frusturated.

Both men stared at their master with fear and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Spoke Yamu.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN. YOU IDIOTS! YOU WASTED THIS ENERGY FOR NOTHING! I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID INTEREST AND COCKINESS. YOU TWO WILL END HERE AND NOW." With that, Babidi released a strong emergy at Spopovich and Yamu, and both men vanished just like that.

"These idiots deserved it. Hm oh well. I feel already these strong powers heading over here. Maybe one of those men are strong enough." Grinned the short one.

Dabura, his partner also chuckled as the action that just happened.

Goten and the rest of the Z fighters landed on a boulder near the spaceship, which Goten pointed at.

"Good job Goten." Said Gohan, "But how did you know they were going here?"

"Oh you know, 'cause I'm Goten." He giggled.

Goten and Goku both walked to the entrance of the door. Goku opened first, and walked in. Along with Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo.

Everyone walked in the middle of a plat form waiting for somethig to happen.

Then everyone heard a voice talking to them. Babidi.

"Greetings peasants." He snickered. "My name is Babidi, and I will collect the most powerful energy out of one of yous. Gohan, you poor pathetic, naïve boy, you should've listened to your brain, and maybe those guys Spopovich and Yamu wouldn't have taken 2/4 of your energy." He started laughing.

Gohan snarled. "Show yourself!"

"Ah ah ahh! Patience. I have a friend here to fight against Goten."

Goten smirked and took a step forward. "Who is this friend?"

"Well, since you kicked Spopovich's and Yamu's asses before, I thought you can face my friend, Dabura."

Just then, Goten was punched at the side of his face, and crashed onto the hard wall. He didn't show any signs of pain. He jumped back to the platform.

Dabura had hit him.

Goten smirked. "Hello there Dabura."

Dabura nodded slyly.

"Yeah, where is he?"

Babidi: FIGHT!

Goten went into a fighting stance, along with his partner.

"Your move." Said Goten

Dabura vanished...Goten waited for a moment, then moved to the side, dodging Dabura's fast kick, then Goten grabbed his leg, and threw him across the room, smashing him into a vent.

Gohan cheered. "Hell yeaa Goten!"

Dabura powered up, and dashed towards Goten, and sent fast kicks and punches, Goten, dodging them, then toom Dabura by suprise by kneeing him hard in the stomach, sending the tall man crashing into a random door.

Dabura got up and grunted.

Goten went Super Saiyan.

So did Dabura, in his highest level.

Both fighters dashed to eachother and send fast attacks to eachother. Goten was like, he wasn't untouchable. He flew a few feet away from Dabura, and sent a huge kamehameha, but Dabura deflected it back, but Goten vanished quickly, and came behind him and punched him straight in the back of the neck, then grabbed him neck and punched him hard, straight THROUGH his back.

Everyone gasped, and Dabura screamed in so much pain.

He became angry, and turned around, kneed Goten HARSHLY in the stomach. Goten's weakest point.

Goten froze, wide eyed. That was a furious kick there. Especially since he has been shot by a ki straight into his stomach.

The teen fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

Goku and Gohan froze. Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin were furious and terrified.

Trunks fell to his knees, turning Super Saiyan. He has never been so angry.

Without anyone noticing, Trunks disappeard and reappeared right in front of Dabura, kneed him in the face hard, knocking Dabura out.

Trunks went out of Super Saiyan, back to normal and fell beside his friend.

"Goten!" He said shaking his friend. Goten groaned in response.

Goku and Gohan ran beside the fallen saiyan.

Goku placed a hand on Goten's forehead. "Son, you'll be okay."

Babidi laughed. "Oh Goten you are a goof fighter. But why knocked out in the stomach? Was that your weakest point? Shame."

Trunks looked up, even though Babidi was telipatheclly talking to them. "He was shot straight into his stomach you fool!" He said glaring.

Goten put a hand on Trunks's shoulder. "Trunks, I need you to take Goten back to the lookout. He's been injured before and now, I don't know howmhe can handle it, but I'm proud. Just please hurry." Goku said in a stern voice.

Goten coughed a little and sat up. "N-No! Dad I'm fine! Honest..."

Goku grabbed his son by his collar, and pulled him closer. "No Goten! You're hurt and you are going to Dende now!"

Goten had a little headache. He couldn't argue with Goku. He knew his father has a temper. He nodded and Goku let go off him, and kissed his son on the forehead.

Before Goten was knocked out, he whispered, "I love you dad.."

~~~~~~~~I'm skipping the fight scenes Goku, Gohan, Piccolo or Vegeta faced it'll take forever, so I'm skipping to where...you will see now~~~~~~~~

Goten opened his left eye. He grunted softly, pushed the blankets off of him and sat up.

'It looks like I'm in the lookout house' he said to himself. He got up and looked around the plain white room. He glanced to the side and saw a cold wet towel. The headache he had is gone. (Well atleast, for now.)

He slowly opened the door, and walked out into the hallway. 'Where is Dende and ?' He whispered. He walked down a staircase and walked out until he reached to the edge of the lookout. The cool breeze went through his spiky hair and body. He stretched.

Dende stepped out quietly. Goten sensed him and turned around.

"Ah, you're awake Goten! I was worried where you went." He chuckled a little.

"How long was I gone?" Goten asked seriously.

"About 30 minutes." Dende said with a shrug.

"30 MINUTES?! OH NO I NEED TO GO BACK!" He yelled flying up in the air.

Dende shouted back. "Wait Goten! You need to be careful! Please come back safely! I don't know what would Trunks or your father would do if this time you got killed!"

Goten nodded. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine." He sky rockeed fastly in a direction he sensed that was disturbing.

"Something is wrong." He thought for a moment, but his realization came to him when he felt his older brother's power level dropping quickly. He gasped.

Majin Buu has been created already!

The teen went Super Saiyan and flew faster and faster to Gohan's location.

It looks like everyone has gone into different locations.

He could tell Trunks was with Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo. He knew Vegeta is going to sacrifice himself for Buu. He just knows it. But Vegeta was with Goku, sensed Goten.

Goten knew they are fighting. 'Majin Vegeta' He said to himself. His thoughts were interuppted when he saw Gohan loosing badly to Buu.

Gohan was Super Saiyan, giving everything he got. But it looks like Gohan is no match against Majin Buu.

But what Buu did suprisingly for Goten was that Buu shot a huge ki blast all over Gohan. Nearly killing his brother by 95%. Gohan was sent off into the air, dying.

Tears fell down Goten's face. He hated seeing any of his friends or family members in torture or in pain.

Goten flew towards his flying brother and caught him in his arms. They were about 50ft above ground. Goten looked down and saw the Supreme kai on his stomach in pain. Then glared harshly at Buu, who was laughing child-like person.

"You will pay for this Buu!" Shouted angrily the teen.

But Buu raised his hand. "Uh-uh-uh! Buu is going to kill you two right here and now. Either you push your friend out of the way or he pushes you out of the way. No matter you shall end now."

Goten's eyes widen like a cat.

Buu finally shot his most hugest, energetic, power blast towards the two brothers.

Gohan coughed, and saw the blast coming towards them. "G-Goten! No! Get o..o-out of they wa..way! Don't sacrifice y-yourself for me-e-e!" Gohan said, almost crying.

Goten finally made his desicion. He pushed Gohan harshly down, towards where the trees and bushes were.

Then the huge -spirit bomb-like- blast came fastly towards the young teen.

Goten breathed steadily, and closed his eyes, then gripped his body.

As the blast went onto Goten's body, he let out a gut wrenching scream, and let his arms go free, ascending to Super Saiyan 2. If he let the huge blast go free, he knew this would destroy 1/4 of the planet.

Goten moved his body, literally, inside the huge spirit-bomb blast. Goten lead his energy flow into his body, trying to let go the imaginable pain anyone can't have. He let out another scream, and let all of his might of energy go free. With that, the gigantic spirit-bomb blast vanished just like that. Goten sacrificed himself. Goten himself too, thought he was dead. Goten fell fastly onto the hard ground. He couldn't move a muscule. Blood was all over his body. His legs, his arms, his chest, body, face, and his scar was goozing out blood. He smiled with joyness. He safed basically half the planet. He safed the supreme kai, and maybe Gohan.

Gohan screamed in terror. Him and Goten where 40 feet away from eachother. Gohan had tears falling down his face. "G-Goten..n-n-no..brother."

Supreme kai was at the side under Buu, who was taken by suprise, seeing what just happened.

"Uh-oh Buu must have killed brothers."

"Gohan..stay down, pleasee.." Said the Supreme Kai, closing his eyes softly. Gohan stayed down, but he was whimpering. With that, Gohan was gone. But not completely gone.

Babidi could've done nothing but laugh with joy and happy to see people in pain.

"Come now, slave, let's ruin more people's lives!" Both Buu and Babidi flew off into a different direction where Goku and Vegeta was. Goku was knocked out already. Vegeta was there, waiting for Buu, he isn't stupid. Vegeta already sensed, Goten sacrificed himself to save his brother.

Supreme Kai opened his eyes quickly, appeared infront of Gohan, "We need you and Goten. But Goten needs to stay here. They will find him. Goten, please, don't leave us, them." Begged the Supreme Kai, and with that, he and Gohan vanished in a different world.

Goten was too dizzy and had a huge headache. His head was tilted to the left the whole time. He couldn't take the pain. But he had heard Supreme Kai saying don't leave them. The teen tried to keep himself in focus and not thinking about dying. He can't leave Goku, or Trunks. He closed his eyes, hoping he isn't dying. From the sight, he looks like he's ghost pale, and just dead looking.

He sensed, three other men coming to him. Krillin and Piccolo and Trunks. His vision and ears blurred out, but heard Krillin and Trunks say, "No! Goten! Please oh no! Hold on Goten! Hold on!"...

Author's Note~ Boom! This chapter finished the next day! It's night time and I'm tired so I don't feel like checking over mistakes. This took me since the morning to be honest. I really hope you like this one guys! The next chapter will be called, 'Pain and Love.' It will be updated in a few days or so. Have a good night people! =)


	5. Pain and Love

Pain and Love

He sensed, three other men coming to him. Krillin and Piccolo and Trunks. His vision and ears blurred out, but heard Krillin and Trunks say, "No! Goten! Please oh no! Hold on Goten! Hold on!"...

Just that Goten was unconscious. He was still alive.

Krillin has carried Goten to the back of the Lookout's house. Krillin set him down near the stairs and looked at him. Trunks knelt down next to Goten. This is first time he ever cried since he was 8..When Goku told them Vegeta and Gohan died.

That's what got Trunks. He remembers that Goku will show about right just about now, and Krillin and Piccolo will break the news to him.

"No.." Trunks said shaking his head. "No Goten, don't die, Goku can't loose two of his sons." Holding onto to his friend's bloody hand.

"I can sense Goku is close." Piccolo said, his eyes closed.

Dende stepped out with Mr. Popo. Dende stared wide-eyed. "Goten!" He screamed running towards them. "What happened?!" Said the Namekian, falling on his knees beside the teen.

Trunks closed his eyes. "He sacrificed himself to save Gohan, and the whole planet from Majin Buu's spirit bomb. But Gohan was gone. Taken away by Supreme Kai." His voice shaking.

Dende closed his eyes tight, gritted his teeth. "N-No... Is he still alive?"

"WE ARE ASKING YOU THAT." Trunks shouted.

"Goku is here!" Popo shouted.

"I-I'll go break it to him." Krillin closed his eyes, walking around the lookout house.

Dende stared back down at Goten. "Please buddy, be okay." Placing his hand on the teen's forehead.

Goku touched down on front of the lookout. He had his half smile on his face, greeting Krillin and Piccolo coming from behind the lookout.

"What's up Krillin? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

Krillin took a deep breath. "Vegeta and Gohan are dead. When you were knocked out."

Goku froze...He was about to collapse to the ground, but didn't have the strength. He slowly sat down on the staircase. His arms were on his legs, and he looked down. He lost his first born. But he kept out on Goten. 'Is he okay?!' He screamed to himself.

"...I-Is Goten okay?" His voice shaking.

Piccolo and Krillin looked away. Goku knew something wrong.

"I asked you again. Is youngest son okay?" His voice grew, standing up.

Piccolo looked back at Goku. "Goku, when Majin Buu was about to finish off Gohan, Goten came just in time to grab his brother from falling to the ground. But the worst part is when Buu created a huge Spirit Bomb like blast. And...if Goten didn't sacrifice himself, half of the earth would have been destroyed." He said slowly. "I sensed Goten do this Goku, he took all of his energy in him, and went inside the energy ball and released it. You have one brave son Goku. Little Goten is safe, he's inside the lookout house sleeping along with little Trunks."

Goku took a few steps back, then collapsed to his knees, his arms holding onto the floor, but unable to support him. He was trying his best not to release his tears. He lost both of his sons. He couldn't protect Goten, or Gohan. Then tears were flowing down his face as Krillin and Piccolo looked down sadly once more.

"...He..He's dead?" Goku said, shivering.

"We don't know Goku, Goten is with Dende behind the lookout house right now. He's seems to be unconscious." Krillin said.

Goku looked up, and got up quickly, then ran behind to where Trunks, Dende and Goten are.

"GOTEN!" He screamed. Falling to his knees towards his son.

"Goku! You're alright!" Dende and Trunks said calmly.

"Is he alive?!"

Dende put out his hands above the teen's body and focused on his energy, and closed his eyes.

"He's...not dead! He's alive!" Dende said gleefully.

Goku and Trunks sighed heavily. 'Thank goodness.' Trunks said to himself.

Then Dende revived Goten in an instant.

Goten grunted softly, and began to open his eyes softly. Goku picked up Goten instantly, giving him a tight bear hug, and was swinging him around. "OH MY GOD, MY GOTEN YOU'RE ALIVE!" Goku said happily.

The teen still had a major headache from what he did, but he managed to hug his father back and smile softly.

"Dad, you're okay!" He said whispering.

The tall warrior let go off Goten, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I'm so, so proud of you for protecting the earth, and tried to protect Gohan from Majin Buu."

Goten opened his eyes and met Goku's. "I was too late. I didn't save my own brother. I'm so sorry dad."

Goku nodded, still smiling. "All it matters is that you're okay son."

Goten gave his father another hug. "So how are you going to break the news to everyone?"

Goku thought for a moment and his face sadden. "I guess, I'll just have to say it."

"I don't wanna be there to see their reaction, so I'll wait inside. Okay?"

Goku nodded.

~Moments later as Chichi, Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, 18 and Marron arrived to the Lookout, Goku and Trunks explained how Trunks and Goten came from the future and yadaydadaydada then told them Gohan and Vegeta died.~

Chichi fainted. Her father holding her in his arms. Bulma started screaming and crying out while Yamcha was trying to settle her. Videl just stood there, tears falling down her cheeks. Goten saw from the window of the Lookout. He hates seeing people cry.

The teen jumped out from the window and landed softly where everyone was, who was staring at him. He came up to Videl and gave her a soft hug, and her hugging him back.

"..Goten.." She began whimpering. "You're father told us what you did.." Then she layed her head on Goten's chest as she began crying more.

He hugged her tighter and says, "I'm sorry big sister, I tried to safe him." Flinching a little because of his scar.

Videl looked up, there were still little stains and scratches on him, she wiped away the blood that was on his scar and kissed his cheek.

"You're really brave Goten. I'm so proud of you."

Goten blushed a little and half smiled. "Yeah thanks."

The teen let Videl go, and turned around to see his mother passed out into the ox king's arms. 'Poor mom.' He thought to himself.

Dende interupped the sad moment, "Um, Mr. Popo is looking for little Goten and Trunks, and I think they are already outside on the side of the house. You should also tell them the news."

"No." Said the 17 year old. "I'll do it dad, I know better to calm people down. I think."

Goku went in first to get the little chibis, Goten walked behind his father. Trunks was staying with the others making sure they won't start anything.

Goten was thinking in his head how they used to take it when Goku told them the bad news, but he woke up from his thinking when he bumped into his father's back. (Dope lol)

"Goten! Trunks! You two, stay right where you are." Goku said with his firmest voice.

Goten looked over Goku to see the little chibis in Super Saiyan. 'Hell yeahh I kicked Popo's ass yo.' He said, making Goku fall over.

~~~~~~~~~~Brief Moment After Goten Told The Chibis the Bad News~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 7 year old began crying out loud, "NO! MY BROTHER ISN'T DAD AHHH!" Tears were falling out.

"N-no...it can't be" Trunks said, trying to hold back the tears.

Goten knelt down next to the two chibis. He put both of his hands on their shoulders.

"Guys, I know it's tough handling this, but remember, they aren't gone completely, Gohan and Vegeta both are a part of you. They will be bought back to life soon, I promise, but right now we have urgent things to attend to." His voice slightly shaking.

Both chibis nodded. "Uncle, what's your name?" Asked Goten innocently.

He sighed. Another lie he had to say. "Call me, Uncle Jessie. But now, uncle Jessie has to go talk to his other friend outside, daddy over there is going to explain what's your next move okay? Listen to him."

Both kids were slightly scared on whats going on but they nodded, and the teen ran out to Trunks.

~~~~~~Skipping, Skipping Fusion thing Goku is teaching them and shit, now up to the part where chibi Trunks needs to go get the Dragon Rador~~~~~~~~

"We need the dragon rador to find the dragonballs to bring back all the people that lost their lives because of Majin Buu later." Stated Piccolo.

Chibi Goten looked up confused, and Chibi Trunks joined in saying, "I can go get it!"

Teen Goten looked at the chibi. "It's going to be dangerous Trunks, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I can do it!" He jumped up.

Goku nodded, "okay Trunks, but you need to hurry, time is ticking." Said the tall warrior.

Chibi Goten clinged onto his father's pants. "Goten, I need you to stay here and watch over them."

"Kay!" Chirped the boy.

"Good." Goku said, placing his hand softly on the boys big spiky hair. "You're a good boy."

Teen Goten, grabbed his fathers shirt, and dragged him a few feet away from the others.

"I'm going to go back and stall Majin Buu. I wasn't exactly ready before, but I'm sure I can handle him now." He said proudly.

Goku glared and sneered. "No."

"What do you mean no?!" The teen said, growing impatient.

"You almost got killed, I almost lost you, no more fighting Buu."

Goten glared back, "You can't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are?!" Going Super Saiyan.

But Goten remembered that same mistake he made with his father that happened when he was 12, that caused him to have the scar. He stopped talking for a moment.

Goku also went Super Saiyan, grabbing his son by the collar, pulled him up, and slammed him against the wall.

"Silence yourself! Don't be stupid."

The teen squirmed but he quit, powering down.

"I always hated how you told me what to do.." Growled the teen. "And sometimes, I wish you weren't my father!" He shouted, still causing everyone to stare in shock.

That sentence struck Goku. His son didn't like him.

Goku glared once more, then punched Goten in the stomach, the weak point again.

Goten held both his hands against his stomach, him grunting in pain slightly.

"I had enougn with your foolish talk. Watch your tone, and just go back in those rooms. Now!" Goku yelled.

The teen looked up, then ran away to the rooms down the hall.

Goku turned around. "Trunks, go get the rador, and hurry."

The chibi nodded and flew off into the air.

"Be careful hunny..." Bulma whispered.

~~~~~~~~With Goten~~~~~~~

He kept walking around the white room.

"He's wrong! He can't tell me what to do. Acting like I'm a baby, immature. Like I was when I was 12. What would that prove anyways, it won't change anything." He said, walking slowly and looked sad.

Goten placed his hand next to his scar.

"You can't change the past."

He layed back on the soft white bed, shutting his eyes softly.

Chibi Goten, was silent, sitting down next to Krillin.

Goku was standing, staring off the distance, watching the soft clouds, green land and clear blue water.

Teen Trunks, wearing his black cap, standing beside Goku.

"Goku, go talk to Goten. He's your son."

"Oh Trunks, what am I going to do with him?"

Trunks closed his eyes. "You don't know what he has been through. You'll find out soon. But come on, please?"

"Okay" he sighed, walking back inside. While walking down the hallway, he kept thinking things about Goten. Why are these feelings strange? They feel like...love affections..

'I'm loosing my mind, I can't...he's my son.' He kept saying in his head. (I'm such an ass :P)

He was reaching the room Goten is in. He quietly opened the door, and saw Goten fast asleep on the bed. 'He looks so peaceful, and handsome.' He said quietly, but shaked his head.

He came close, and sat beside Goten, placing his hand on Goten's stomach, where it has been hit so many times. Goten opened his eyes right away and looked up tomsee his father. He sighed and rested his head back on the pillow.

There was no point in trying to fight with him. It'll make it worse.

"Son, I'm so sorry I hit you like that." He said, soothingly.

Goten chuckled softly, and nodded softly. Goku rubbed his hand on Goten's stomach softly, as Goten reached his hand onto Goku's hand, on his stomach.

"It's alright, I forgive you.." He said, opening his eyes. But he still had that aching headache.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, the first 7 years of your life. I know why you hate me because of that. I'm so sorry.." His words trailed off, as he started moving his hand up his sons chest.

The teen pulled his father into a tight embrace. He snuggled against his father's strong chest.

Both of them looked at eachother. Goku was literally on top of his son, he put his hand at the back of Goten's head, and crushed his lips to Goten's. The young teen let out a soft moan, his hand running down the older warrior's back. Their bodies together making them warm is driving Goku crazy.

As Goku began kissing his neck softly, trailing down to his chest, Goku swiftly took off his son's shirt. He came onto nibbling one of Goten's nipples, and Goten let out a gasp and a moan. Then, Goku began kissing his sons chest, slowly his tongue trailed down the teen's body, making him arch. He began kissing the teen's hips, and slowly, he pushed Goten's jeans off of him, only showing his boxers.

The teen closed his eyes, and grabbed onto the bed sheets, as Goku took off his boxers, and was sucking him. Goten began moaning and groaning, and bit his lips so hard.

The older saiyan went up to kiss Goten, and as soon as their mouth tocuhed, one of Goku's hands reached down and grabbed it, closing it with his big, warm hand. Goten couldn't take it any longer and he released it.

The teen could have done nothing but cry out, "Oh kami, half mercy!" He tilted his head back, gasping for air. But Goten stopped his father right there, and pushed him off and got up.

"I'm sorry, this isn't right dad." He said looking away.

Goku nodded softly, and licking his lips.

"I forgive you dad, I love you." Grinned the teen, coming up to his father, and lastly kissing his lips. The tall warrior purred softly.

"We never tell anyone about this." Said the teen serious.

"It's our little secret." Goku said. Goten put his clothes back on.

"Son...I need to go distract Buu now, Trunks is almost to Bulma's house."

He nodded, both Sons ran out to the front where everyone had their eyes closed.

The father and son closed their eyes too, feeling Buu's enormous power.

Goku put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

Author's Note~Um dam, sorry for that part there^^ but ay get used to that, you should see other stories people write here about Dragonball Z, and romance...It's way crazier than this one. :P Anyways..the new chapter will be called, 'Times up Goku' Alright, byebye guys! Have a goodnight! :)


End file.
